The Prince, The Beast
by Kurenai Lukia
Summary: [Serie de viñetas] [Reto: Abecedario NSFW] ¿Quien diría que un rostro tan angelical podía ocultar a una bestia tan lujuriosa detrás? Era sorprendente que esa boca que normalmente pronunciaba dulces palabras de amor fuese la misma que susurraba obscenidades en tu oído... Pero no era como si pudieses quejarte. Lo amabas así, después de todo.


**Notas de la autora:** ... Y heme aqui, escribiendo viñetas no tan NSFW para un abecedario NSFW, solo porque creo que no hay suficiente material en español en este fandom y porque estoy sedienta de fluff y smut... Nos vemos abajo.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Zen ni Mystic Messenger me pertenecen. Tanto el juego como los personajes son propiedad de Cheritz... Pero estas historias si son mías.

 **Advertencia:** Posible contenido explicito (Lemon/Smut, como quieras llamarlo), lenguaje vulgar, OOC y presencia de OCs (El nombre de la OC protagonista es Lee Soogsan, pero la historia será narrada como en segunda persona)

 **Dedicatoria:** A Gisselle. Se que te debo un regalo de cumpleaños y esto no fue lo que me pediste, pero... ¿Algo es algo? (?)

 **Serie:** Mystic Messenger - Abecedario NSFW.

 **Personaje:** Zen/Ryu Hyun

 **Palabras:** 3.162

 **Letra y Headcanon:**

 _ **A - Aftercare**_ _(Como es el personaje después de tener sexo)_ : Alguien que te ayude, este hombre te abrazará y besará como un niño a su oso de peluche por la siguiente hora o más si no haces algo para detenerlo. Algunas veces incluso se ofrece a llevarte él mismo y bañarte si le dices que necesitas ducharte (Aunque corras el riesgo de que terminen haciéndolo de nuevo en la ducha).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Amor**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

- _Aah_ … _Ah_ …

Mas temprano que tarde, cada musculo en tu cuerpo comenzó a relajarse totalmente, tu respiración volviéndose pesada y sonora mientras sentías como si tu columna ya no fuese capaz de soportar el peso de tu torso. Tu espalda se arqueó hacia adelante y tu cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando el cansancio fue mucho mayor que tu voluntad, haciendo que tu cuerpo terminase balanceándose peligrosamente hacia el suelo.

 _-¡… Jagi!_

Sin embargo, un par de grandes y fuertes manos se encargaron de detener tu inminente caída, sujetando tu cintura y entre tus omoplatos justo en el momento en que terminarías perdiendo totalmente el equilibrio. Rápidamente, dichas manos te empujaron hacia adelante, en donde tu cuerpo límpido terminó por chocar con el firme torso del hombre que se encontraba sentado en la butaca, su pecho amplio y musculoso subiendo y bajando rítmicamente contra el tuyo mientras intentaba recuperar también el aliento que se habían robado entre ambos de ustedes.

Aquello había sido un poco… Intenso. No podías mover ni un musculo.

-… Z-Z…- Tu ceño se frunció débilmente al ver que ni siquiera podías lograr formular una sola palabra sin que tu falta de aliento te interrumpiese, tu voz sonando quebrada y temblorosa. Aunque deseabas abrazar al hombre que había evitado que le pegases la jodida cabeza al suelo, a duras penas podías mover un poco los dedos. -… Zen…-

-Sh~, todo está bien, _Jagi_.- Había un tono divertido en su voz -la cual también era un poco agitada- cuando él respondió a tu llamado, sus brazos rodeándote tiernamente mientras acomodaba su rostro contra tu cuello, comenzando a llenarlo de castos besos que tenían plasmada una pequeña sonrisa petulante en ellos. -Te tengo…-

De haber tenido fuerzas, hubieses hecho cualquier cosa por quitar esa sonrisa de su cara: Sabías que estaba feliz de verte reducida a un desastre sudoroso, jadeante e incapaz de moverse, y todo por culpa suya… Y realmente odiabas tener que darle un subidón a su orgullo por eso. Ese jodido narcisista seguramente debía tener el ego tan alto como el jodido rascacielos en donde vivía Han Jumin. Intentaste encontrar tu voz para un insulto, pero solo lograste soltar un sollozo lastimero. No querías tener que escuchar a ese hombre ostentando sobre cómo había logrado hacerte gemir y como tu cuerpo se había rendido a su voluntad cuando en otras circunstancias, siempre negabas que él tuviese algún efecto en ti… Tus puños se cerraron con impotencia a los lados de tu cuerpo, preguntándote como demonios ibas a hacer para recuperar tu dignidad ahora qu-…

 _ **-…**_ _ **Te amo, Soogsan**_ **.**

Tus ojos cerrados se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar la hermosa voz de Zen mascullando aquello contra tu hombro izquierdo, su aliento erizando tu piel la cual el hombre se encargó de besarlo una vez, cerrando sus ojos para luego apoyar su rostro contra él. ¿Él… No te restregaría en la cara su logro?

-Eso fue… Increíble.- Suspiró suavemente, las gotas de sudor en su frente cayendo en tu piel. Ahora que te dabas cuenta, él tampoco parecía estar tan bien como le habías visto anteriormente. No era como si estuviese inmóvil y totalmente exhausto como tú, pero… Si cerrabas los ojos y te concentrabas en las sensaciones, podías sentir su cuerpo muy relajado, más de lo que normalmente lo estaría después de esta clase de actividades. -Te veías tan hermosa que… _Hah_ , a veces creí que no podría soportarlo...-

Sus manos se movieron suavemente para acariciar tu espalda una y otra vez, como si no quisiese dejar ni un centímetro de ella sin tocar. También, te empujó para que sus cuerpos se juntasen aun más, tu pecho aplastándose contra el suyo y haciendo que lograses sentir cada uno de esos hermosos abdominales que el apuesto actor guardaba debajo de esas ropas que normalmente utilizaba, ahora desnudos contra tu cuerpo, más suave y blando que el suyo.

- _Ngh_ …- Un suave gemido entre complacido e incómodo se escapó de tu boca, pues al haberte movido, la fricción entre sus sexos aun unidos te hizo estremecer por la sobrestimulación. Aunque tu voluntad lo quisiese, tu cuerpo ya no podía soportar otra ronda; estabas tan cansada que a duras penas podías mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?- Zen te preguntó al girar su rostro para verte por el rabillo del ojo, tu rostro aun oculto contra su cuello. Aun así, lograste soltar un gruñido para responder a su pregunta, a lo cual él pidió una tímida disculpa y se apresuró en levantar tus caderas con sus manos, suspirando suavemente al salir de tu interior para luego volver a acomodarte en su regazo, casi como si no pesaras nada.

-… Estamos hechos un asco.- Fue lo primero que dijiste apenas lograste reunir suficiente aliento como para formar una oración decente.

-Pero somos el asco más sensual de todos, ¿No crees?- Él te respondió con una sonrisa ladina, tus ojos y los suyos encontrándose cuando lograste apartar lo suficiente la cabeza como para ello, aun recostándola contra su ancho hombro. -Oh, preciosa… ¿Tienes sueño? Tus parpados se están cayendo.-

-Quiero bañarme…- Te quejaste suavemente sabiendo que, aunque así lo quisieras, no ibas a poder moverte por lo menos en unas horas… O días…

-¿Bañarte? Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si dejas que tu caballero te prepare un refrescante baño?- Galante como siempre, sentiste a tu prometido rodear tu cintura con sus brazos y acomodar tus brazos alrededor de su cuello antes de levantarse del sofá, volviendo a demostrarte que, aunque tu te considerabas pesada, en comparación a su fuerza eras como una ligera pluma fácil de levantar y llevar a cualquier lado. -Vamos. Te dejaré en la cama mientras preparo la bañera.-

-Mmh…- Sin embargo, tu intentaste negarte a su idea mientras él comenzaba a moverse hacia la habitación, tu rostro frotándose contra su cuello. -Si me dejas ahí, me quedaré dormida…-

Una carcajada se escapó de sus labios, su pecho retumbando contra el tuyo. -Vaya que estás cansada… Está bien, vayamos juntos al baño.-

Cerrando los ojos, por un momento pensaste en que se sentía bien el ser cargada por Zen como si fueses una muñeca. Él era fuerte, sus brazos se sentían seguros y su cuerpo era cálido, así que de alguna forma no sentías miedo de que él te soltase de un momento a otro y, al contrario, te sentías cómoda y tranquila mientras él te cargaba.

¿Cuándo habías comenzado a confiar tanto en él?

La puerta abriéndose, la cortina siendo corrida, la llave de agua abierta y el sonido de la bañera llenándose llegaron a tus oídos mientras tú te debatías entre el sueño y la conciencia. Tampoco te ayudaba que la serena respiración de Zen en tu oído estaba arrullándote junto a la del agua corriendo…

-¿Ya te dormiste, _Jagiya_?- Escuchaste la voz barítona de tu compañero susurrar cerca de tu oído, interrumpiendo tu sopor. A tu vez, a duras penas reuniste las ganas de responderle con un bufido, frotando tu mejilla contra su hombro mientras tu nariz se llenaba con el aroma a perfume de hombre, sudor y el fantasma del humo de algún cigarrillo que seguramente había fumado durante el día… Una pequeña risita se escapó de su boca, comenzando a mecerte suavemente entre sus brazos. -Es la primera vez que te noto tan cansada… ¿Tan bien lo hice?-

- _Grr_ …

-¡Wow, calma! ¡No te enojes!- Él se apresuró en responder a tu gruñido entre risas que no logró contener, acercándose para dejar un beso en tu cuello antes de volver a fijarse en el agua que ya comenzaba a llenar más de la mitad de la bañera. -Es solo que siempre luces tan tranquila y distante después de terminar… ¿Sabes?-

¿Lo hacías? Por un momento tus ojos y los de él se juntaron cuando tú apartaste un poco la cabeza lejos de su hombro, las orbes rojas como rubíes brillando con ternura al ver tu expresión confundida y somnolienta. Por un momento sentiste como sus brazos se cerraban un poco más fuerte alrededor de tu cuerpo.

-Claro, no siempre ha sido así… La primera vez que lo hicimos temblabas y te aferrabas tan fuerte a mí que pensé que me dejarías moretones.- Una sonrisa petulante se plantó en su boca al ver como tu rostro primero enrojecía suavemente ante el recuerdo de la primera vez de ambos, pero se borró casi de inmediato cuando observó tu ceño frunciéndose profundamente, mandándole una mirada tan aterradora que pudiste sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía un poco bajo el tuyo. -¡E-Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando!-

-Idiota.- Giraste la cabeza lejos de él y volviste a apoyarte en su hombro después de insultarlo, sintiéndote demasiado cansada como para decir o hacer alguna otra cosa, aun cuando él soltó un suspiro aliviado y se inclinó por un momento para cerrar la llave del agua, sujetándote sin mucho esfuerzo con solo una mano.

-Pero hablando seriamente…- Zen volvió a retomar la palabra mientras se encargaba de depositarte entonces dentro de la pequeña bañera, sonriendo ladinamente al ver como tu parpados se caían en una expresión desolada cuando ambos se separaron, y como tu cuerpo automáticamente se colocaba en la posición que él quiso bajo el agua, como si fueses una muñequita de trapo. -… Me gusta mucho verte de esta forma.-

-¿Asquerosa y agotada?- Le preguntaste sarcásticamente, tus ojos cayendo en la figura distorsionada de tus rodillas bajo el agua en lo que Zen vertía un poco de jabón aromático en el agua, comenzando a llenarla de espuma antes de que él pusiese un pie dentro de la misma.

-No~.- Le escuchaste canturrear antes de terminar de sentarse en la bañera justo al otro lado de donde tú te encontrabas… Sus ojos abriéndose con cierta sorpresa al ver que, casi como si él fuese un imán y tú un clavo, te acercaste a acurrucarte de nuevo contra él apenas se hubo instalado en el agua. -... Cariñosa.-

Sus brazos te rodearon casi de inmediato, su mano derecha acariciando tu largo cabello mojado, el cual flotaba a tus espaldas como si de una mancha roja en el agua se tratase. Tal y como él estaba acostumbrado a hacer al final de cada uno de sus encuentros, acomodó su mejilla sobre tu cabeza y acomodó sus piernas a los lados de tu cuerpo, acunándote y estrechándote contra su pecho mientras tú terminabas acurrucándote inconscientemente en ese espacio, soltando un suave suspiro gracias a las caricias que él administraba en tu cabello y tu espalda.

-Siempre que terminamos de hacer el amor, soy yo quien se acerca a abrazarte de esta forma, y tú siempre te quejas de que ambos estamos sudorosos o de que quieres ir a darte un baño, así que te levantas de la cama y te vas…- Su voz sonaba suave y serena, así que más que un reclamo, sus palabras sonaban resignadas. -… La verdad es que eso se siente un poco solitario, a veces.-

Tus ojos se abrieron rápidamente al escuchar eso último, tu corazón rompiéndose en pedazos. Era cierto que no eras buena expresando tus emociones y que a veces podías comportarte muy fría con las personas a tu alrededor… Pero jamás había sido tu intención hacer que Zen, de todas las personas, se sintiera solitario por tu culpa.

Tú lo amabas, después de todo. Aun si no eras muy buena demostrándolo, lo amabas.

-Hyun…- Inmediatamente, separaste tu cuerpo para poder enfrentarle, su hermoso rostro demostrando un poco de sorpresa al ver tu expresión arrepentida, una que nunca nadie veía muy a menudo. -… Lo siento. Yo no sabía que eso te hacía sentir mal. Solo… Pensaba que te daría asco abrazarme cuando estoy toda sudorosa y con mal olor.-

-¿Huh? ¿Mal olor?- Él repitió anonadado, sus ojos rojos abriéndose un poco mas. -¿En verdad es eso lo que te preocupa?-

-Es vergonzoso. Puede que otras mujeres luzcan y huelan bien después de hacer esas cosas, pero… Yo soy como un cerdo.- Mascullaste al apartar la mirada, frunciendo un poco el ceño al pensar en ello. -De seguro mi cabello se enreda hasta que parezco una bruja y mi cara se llena de grasa por culpa del calor. Además, apesto a sudor y mi cuerpo se pone pegajoso y asqueroso. En cambio tú...-

En cambio, él lucía jodidamente sensual cubierto de sudor; eso pensaste al girarte a verle de nuevo, comenzando a recordar encuentros pasados. Ese hermoso cabello blanco pegado a su frente perlada, los largos mechones revueltos a su alrededor, sus mejillas adorablemente enrojecidas… E incluso exudaba ese aroma masculino que habías sentido un momento atrás.

¿Cómo podía un hombre tan hermoso sentir deseos de abrazarte cuando tú te encontrabas en un estado tan deplorable?

-… Soogsan.- Tu atención recayó en el joven actor, el rojo y el violeta encontrándose cuando observaste el rostro mortalmente serio de tu prometido. -… Por favor, abre la boca.-

Él ni siquiera te dio tiempo de cumplir su pedido. Hundiendo los dedos en tu cabello, él sujetó la parte posterior de tu cabeza antes de empujarla ligeramente hacia adelante, encontrándose con la suya a mitad de camino cuando él se inclinó a estrellar sus labios con los tuyos en un beso apasionado, un gemido de sorpresa escapándose de tu boca. Su brazo libre pareció apretar el agarre que mantenía en tu cintura, y entre sonidos húmedos y chasquidos de besos, él aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para hundir su lengua en tu boca e iniciar un fogoso beso francés, aquel musculo suyo dominando el tuyo casi de inmediato.

Para cuando ambos se separaron y él volvió a enfrentarte, estabas totalmente sin aliento. Tus ojos estaban nublados y tu cabeza daba vueltas, como embriagada.

-… Justo ahora…- Zen comenzó a hablar tras un suspiro, luciendo serio de nuevo. -¿Sentiste asco de mi?-

-¿Huh…? ¿Por qué debería sentir asco…?

-Justo ahora, mi saliva estuvo mezclada con la tuya. Eso es asqueroso por donde se lo mire… Pero tú no sentiste asco. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Bueno, esa era una buena pregunta… De haber sido otra persona…

-Allá en el sofá, mi sudor y mi saliva estaban sobre tu piel. Incluso…- Su voz se apagó cuando su mente pareció divagar hacia terrenos desconocidos para ti, sus ojos rojizos opacándose ligeramente mientras sus mejillas tomaban un suave tono rosado en lo que la mano que no sujetaba tu cabeza se deslizaba desde tu espalda hasta tu cintura y de allí, hacia tu bajo vientre, presionando con sus dedos. -… Incluso esta vez he dejado un poco de mi dentro de ti, pero tú... No estás disgustada por ello, ¿O si?-

Inmediatamente tus mejillas tomaron un tono parecido al suyo al comprender sus palabras, frunciendo el ceño con vergüenza al pensar en lo que aquello significaba, pero negando con la cabeza aun así… Ciertamente, no estabas disgustada.

-… Es algo que viene de ti, después de todo. Y tú no me das asco, Hyun.

Al contrario… Sentir su sudor en tu piel, su húmeda lengua lamiéndote y su semilla en tu interior era extrañamente erótico para ti, tal vez por el hecho de que justamente, provenían de él y de nadie mas.

Una sonrisa tímida recorrió los labios de tu amante al escucharte, y sus manos se encargaron de rodear tu cintura en lo que ambos volvían a compartir un beso, esta vez casto y dulce. -¿Entonces, por qué debería sentir asco de ti? No importa cuán enredado esté tu cabello, cuanto hayas sudado o lo que sea…-

Separándose de tus labios, él se apresuró en hundir su rostro en tu cuello, dejando un húmedo beso en la sensible piel antes de succionar en ella, una marca rojiza pintándose en él.

-Cuando estamos en ese momento, te ves _tan hermosa_ que lo único que me importa es abrazarte fuerte, susurrarte palabras de amor y hundir mi rostro aquí, porque puedo sentir tu olor mezclado con el mío, tu respiración agitada por mi culpa y tu cuerpo caliente y suave contra el mío... Y eso me hace sentir tan seguro y feliz…- Su voz sonaba un poco ronca, ahora que te dabas cuenta… Tal vez porque esa prodigiosa imaginación suya le estaba dando una vivida imagen de lo que él te estaba narrando. -Quiero sentirte entera entre mis brazos… Y que tú me sientas entre los tuyos. Que sepas que pertenecemos por completo al otro.-

No te diste cuenta de que habías estado estremeciéndote y mordiendo tu labio mientras lo escuchabas hasta que él se separó de ti y comenzó a reír suavemente, sus ojos brillando con picardía al darse cuenta de que también había logrado hacerte imaginar la escena. Levantando su pulgar, él se encargó de acariciar el labio al que estabas lastimando para que lo liberases, su mirada y la tuya habiéndose encadenado.

-… Tal y como estamos haciéndolo ahora, _Jagiya_ ~.

-Ugh…- Sintiendo tu rostro enrojecer furiosamente, apartaste el rostro lejos de él y volviste a recostarte contra su pecho, frunciendo el ceño al tener que soportar las ganas de borrar esa sonrisa suya con un insulto solo para complacer su pedido. -Ya cierra la boca…-

Si a cambio él se sentía feliz, tu podías soportar un poco de su cursilería (Aunque por dentro te había encantado como habían sonado esas frases cursis cuando él las decía para ti).

-¡Hmm~! ¡Ahí está mi adorable Soogsan!- Zen canturreó al apretarte entre sus brazos, dejando una lluvia de besitos en tu hombro mientras tú te quejabas y golpeabas suavemente su espalda para que no te sujetase tan fuerte. -Parece que ya estás menos cansada… Aunque es adorable verte somnolienta y poder cargarte como una muñequita por todas partes...-

Pausando por un momento sus palabras, te quedaste quieta en tu lugar al sentir como tu prometido metía su rodilla entre tus piernas cerradas, separándolas lentamente antes de acomodar tus caderas sobre las suyas, tus ojos abriéndose con sorpresa al sentir su miembro semi-erecto rozar un poco contra tu entrepierna.

-… ¿Qué tal si te muestro lo genial que se siente abrazarnos después de hacer el amor de nuevo? Además, no tendrás que preocuparte; dentro del agua no podremos sudar.

Tu cuerpo, ahora relajado y un poco más activo que antes, se estremeció entre los fuertes brazos del joven albino al escucharlo susurrar aquello contra tu oído, sorprendiéndote aún más la reacción que tuviste. ¿En verdad tú tenías ganas de hacer eso de nuevo?

-¿Está bien, princesa?- Él te volvió a preguntar cuando se acomodó mejor contra la bañera y te enfrentó, sonriendo mientras ponía aquella adorable cara inocente que siempre ponía cuando él deseaba convencerte de algo. Jurabas que cada vez que veías esos pequeños hoyuelos formarse en su cara cuando hacía esa cara, te podían cortar las venas y lo que saldría posiblemente sería azúcar liquida.

… Maldición, como odiabas (Amabas) a ese hombre. Soltaste un largo suspiro derrotado y, decidiendo que era mejor no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, asentiste con la cabeza.

-… Está bien, Zen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora 2:** ¡Ahora es el momento de ser juzgada por mis pecados! Pero no pude evitarlo, necesitaba algo de fluff en mi vida. Tal vez para las siguientes entradas haya contenido mas (o menos) explicito que esto, así que no se sorprendan si una viñeta es pura azúcar y la siguiente es jugo de limón (?) Con suerte, no se me acabaran las ideas para cuando lleguemos a la Z...

 **¡Si te gustó, si lo odiaste, si quieres mas o prefieres que me vaya al psiquiatra, deja un review, dale a follow o favorite! ¡Por cada rvw, se ganara usted una hamburguesa imaginaria! _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Kurenai Lukia._**


End file.
